


Dzień drugi - Przytulanie się

by Maromira



Series: 30 dni z życia [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Im dłużej Sherlock przesiadywał u Molly, tym częściej i dobitniej uświadamiał sobie, że lubi jej obecność. Nie była ona Johnem, ale było w niej coś.. uspokajającego."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzień drugi - Przytulanie się

Im dłużej Sherlock przesiadywał u Molly, tym częściej i dobitniej uświadamiał sobie, że lubi jej obecność. Nie była ona Johnem, ale było w niej coś.. uspokajającego. Przy niej mógł się odprężyć, zamknąć na chwilę oczy i nie myśleć o tym, że Moriarty mógł przeżyć, że tylko to sprawiło, że był tu, a nie na wschodzie. John był zbytnio zajęty i Sherlock, o dziwo, nawet to rozumiał. Co prawda, z wielką chęcią wykorzystałby to małe dziecko do eksperymentów, by sprawdzić skalę głosu i możliwości krzyków, ale jak nie, to nie.. Nawet miło było pobyć z Molly. Oczywiście, nie przyznałby się do tego nigdy.

Mijały miesiące, obecność Sherlocka w prosektorium, a nie na Baker Street czy gdzieś w zakazanych częściach Londynu, stała się na tyle normalna, że Lestrade w poszukiwaniu detektywa pierwsze kroki kierował w stronę St Barth's. Jasnym było, że nie zaprzestał rozwiązywania zagadek i czasem musiał ruszyć się z kostnicy, jednak śledztwem kierował z miłego kącika w pracy Molly.

Jim Moriarty był jedyną ciemną chmurą w obecnej sytuacji. Jasne, wolałby, by John wrócił na Baker Street i z nim poganiał po Londynie, ale na razie nie przeszkadzała mu obecność Molly. Zwłaszcza, że gdy sprawa jego śmierci (lub nie) zajmowała mu w głowie coraz więcej, co prowadziło do początkowych stanów szaleństwa, to Molly jakiś szóstym zmysłem (choć ten nie powinien istnieć) wyczuwała jego gorsze stany i nieśmiało go przytulała. I stali tak często kilkanaście minut, złączeni uściskiem, który choć zbyt ludzki, to nawet podobał się Sherlockowi i sprawiał, że czuł się lepiej.


End file.
